jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bunte Kekse Lust auf 'nen Keks? Lass dir diese Kekse schmecken, denn die gibt's nicht so oft. ;) Viele Grüße. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:21, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Warum? Was willst du eigentlich?ScorpioXXX (Diskussion) 16:14, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Trete mir bitte etwas höflicher gegenüber, ist das klar? Danke. So, nun zu deiner so wunderbar gestellten Frage: Dass du die Quelle nachträgst. Woher du die Informationen hast, denn ansonsten werden ich oder ein anderer Administrator den Artikel nämlich löschen müssen. Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:27, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wiki Partnerschaft Guten Abend, ich habe mich gefragt ob es möglich ist eine Patnerschaft vorzuschlagen auch wenn die betroffene Seite nichts mit Star Wars im allgemeinen zu tun haben. Dann würde ich eine Patnerschaft zwischen Moorhuhn Wiki und Jedipedia vorschlagen. Das ist ja irgendwie auch verständlich nach dem verlinkten Artikel. Wie findest du ihn eigentlich? Habe ich all deine Anforderungen erfüllt, die in der NA-Vorlage standen? Gruß (Gargondola (Diskussion) 16:57, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) :Im Großen und Ganzen hast du die Anforderungen erfüllt, ja. Vielen Dank, das ist gut. Zu der Partnerschaft: Ich wüsste nicht, was die bringen soll. Da dein Wiki nicht über Star Wars schreibt, können wir schlecht irgendwelche Informationen austauschen oder zusammen arbeiten. Was hattest du denn im Sinn? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:29, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich verstehe. Nun, ich wollte im Game-Pedia Wiki ein paar Artikeln zu Moorhuhn Spielen erstellen. Als ich das dem Admin dort erklärte hat er mein Wiki als Partner seines Wiki angenommen. Da dachte ich mir das auch die Jedipedia in Partnerschaft mit dem Moorhuhn Wiki treten könnte wegen dem Artikel aber ich verstehe denn Sinn denn sie Patnerschaft macht schon. Das Moorhuhn Wiki beinhaltet ja nur einen Star Wars Artikel. Schön das dir mein Artikel gefällt *freu* (Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:43, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) Kann ich die NA-Vorlage aus dem Moorhuhn Artikel nehmen. Jetzt noch drei Extraartikel zu den Spielen selbst wäre überflüssig, oder? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 16:51, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) :::Erledigt. Ich habe noch eine Winzigkeit verbessert und die NA jetzt hinausgenommen. Vielen Dank für den Artikel! :D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:57, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::::Gerngeschehen. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:40, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) Galactic Battlegrounds - Klonkrieg Kampagnen Hallo Corran Horn, Ich wollte heute eigentlich den Artikel Galactic Battlegrounds - Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen erstellen, und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Artikel schon mehrmals exisitiert hat und aber immer wieder gelöscht wurde. Aus dem Changelog kann ich keine Gründe entnehmen, wieso der Artikel immer wieder gelöscht wurde, deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht weißt, warum. Nicht, dass meiner dann auch gelöscht wird. Ich werde mich nur offiziellen Quellen bedienen und das Spiel objektiv beschreiben. Ich hoffe nur, vielleicht könntest du mir erklären, weshalb der Artikel immer verschwunden ist, damit ich diese Fehler vermeiden kann. Danke schonmal im Voraus. Grüße AWingpilot AWingpilot (Diskussion) 21:02, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Moin. Ich habe mal ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Der Artikel war zwei Jahre lang ein Stub, weshalb er letztendlich gelöscht wurde. Danach wurde er nocheinmal erstellt, allerdings war dies ein Spam-Artikel (es wurden irgendwelche Buchstaben eingefügt und dann abgespeichert). Wenn du dich der offiziellen Quellen – in dem Fall also auf jeden Fall dem Spiel – bedienst und einen einigermaßen guten Artikel schreibst – ich meine damit eine Infobox und eine gewisse Mindestgröße, denn immerhin ist es ein großes Spiel – solltest du keine Probleme haben. Ich danke für deine Mühe, den Artikel zu schreiben. Hier einmal der korrekte Seitenlink mit Gedanken- statt Bindestrich und deutschem Titel: Galactic Battlegrounds – Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:14, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für deine Mühe! Ich werde mich die nächsten Tage also mal dransetzen. Dein Rat ist angekommen und wird beherzigt. Danke nochmal! ::AWingpilot ::AWingpilot (Diskussion) 16:46, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagenname Wie heißt nochmal die Vorlage, wo Seiten stehen, deren Weblinks fehlen oder wo man sie in fremdsprachigen Wikis suchen muss? Kasia (Diskussion) 19:52, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Wunderschönen guten Morgen! Das sind die Spezialseiten, die findest du auch oben in der blauen Leiste unter "Werkzeuge". Diese Seite hier listet dann alle Seiten mit fehlenden Interwikis auf. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:42, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Also, deine Freundin würde mir leid tun. Um 8:42 Uhr schläft noch jeder... Danke für den "Link". Kasia (Diskussion) 10:59, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Gern geschehen, Beste Kasia, aber die Zeit der JP ist um zwei Stunden zurückgesetzt. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:17, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Wieso bist du so nett... Wieso sind die Minuten anders? Kasia (Diskussion) 11:30, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Haha. :D Warum sollte ich zu Leuten, die nett zu mir sind, nicht auch nett sein? Naja, jedenfalls hat Eule das mit der Zeit im Chat ja bereits erklärt. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:37, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) San Draggen Hallo, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass der Artikel San Draggen nun schon seit 7 Tagen ohne Quelle ist und gelöscht werden sollte. Danke. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 09:04, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Seit sechs Tagen. :D Wenn bis morgen nichts kommt, wird der auch gelöscht. Danke für den Hinweis. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:08, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Nun sind es sieben Tage, Zeit zum löschen, xD! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 08:40, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Startseite bearbeiten Hi, ich weiß nicht inwiefern es dir möglich ist die Startseite zu bearbeiten aber ich habe neue Star Wars News. Heute ist ja Star Wars Day und deshalb, vermutlich, wurde heute bekanntgegeben dass Leia Skywalkers Schauspielerin, Carrie Fisher, an den weiteren Episoden teil nimmt. Hier die Quelle. Oder soll ich es einem anderen Admin mitteilen. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:07, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :Erledigt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:24, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Irre ich mich oder wurde die Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht (Gargondola (Diskussion) 10:16, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :::Ich war gezwungen, sie rückgängig zu machen, da deine Quelle anderen widerspricht. Es gibt hunderte Quellen, die alle irgendetwas anderes behaupten, daher werden die Informationen erst dann wieder eingetragen, wenn etwas genaues bekannt ist. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:31, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Dann stimmen diese Informationen gar nicht? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 11:42, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :::::Das ist es ja, weshalb ich es rückgängig gemacht habe: Man weiß es nicht. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:47, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay (Gargondola (Diskussion) 12:04, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC)) 5000 Edits!!! Bild Das Bild von Qui-Gons Lichtschwert das ich aus dem Buch "Das geheime Wissen der Jedi" herausgescannt habe ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Woran liegt das. Scheinbar wurde es nicht gelöscht denn es existiert noch kann aber irgendwie nicht angesehen werden. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 12:24, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :Woran das liegt weiß ich leider nicht. Ich hatte das selbe Problem schon einmal mit einem Bild von mir, da hatte ich das Problem gelöst, indem ich das Bild einfach erneut hochlud. Dann müsste eigentlich auch hier das Problem gelöst sein. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:57, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Soll ich das Bild also mit einem neuen Namen hochladen und dieses einfügen oder kann man die alte Datei irgendwie ersetzen? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:08, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :::Normalerweise kann man die alte Datei ersetzen, wenn man sie öffnet und auf aktualisieren (oder so ähnlich) klickt. Aber da man sie ja gar nicht erst öffnen kann, geht das vermutlich nicht. Ich würde mal versuchen, sie unter dem selben Namen erneut hochzuladen, und, wenn das nicht geht, einfach unter einem anderen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:11, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Die Datei wurde ersetzt. Danke für deine Hilfe ;) (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:17, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Familie Solo Ich habe Familie Fel hinzugefügt, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man da ggf. einfach den weiteren Stammbaum aus dem Fel-Artikel Übernehmen sollte... Vorausgesetzt, dass was ich da gemacht habe, entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:25, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) :So, wie du es jetzt gemacht hast, hatte ich es mir eigentlich vorgestellt. Mit der Übernahme des Stammbaums meinst du, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, alles nach Jaina und Jagged. Das ginge natürlich auch und wäre vielleicht sogar übersichtlicher, als wie es jetzt ist. Ich danke für die Hilfe. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:11, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:56, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Artikel reservieren Guten Abend, ich wollte fragen ob es möglich ist das erstellen von Artikeln hier in der Jedipedia für sich zu reservieren. Falls ja würde ich nämlich gerne einen Artikel zu der The Clone Wars Folge Die Versammlung erstellen, das ist die sechste Folge der fünften Staffel. Außerdem würde ich gerne den Artikel LEGO Star Wars - Das Imperium schlägt ins Aus. ''Möglicherweise hätte ich morgen Zeit die Artikel zu erstellen aber das weiß ich nciht. Zudem muss ich erst einmal schauen wie die bisherigen Artikel zu den Gebieten aufgebaut worden sind. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich fragen ob es möglich ist Artikel für eine Zeit lang einem Benutzer zuzuschreiben. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:51, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :Zu deiner eigentlichen Frage: Ja, es ist möglich. Du musst den Artikel ersteinmal erstellen und mindestens eine Einleitung schreiben. Dann ist es möglich, die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION einzufügen. Folgendermaßen: . Dann wird im Artikel angezeigt, dass du gerade daran arbeitest und er ist so lange für dich "reserviert" bis du die UC wieder hinausnimmst. Allerdings muss ich hinzufügen, dass wir die Artikel, die du zu erstellen gedenkst, bereits besitzen. Sie Die Versammlung und Das Imperium schlägt ins Aus. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:17, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Achso, okay. Jetzt bin ich ein wenig verwirrt. Der Versammlungsartikel hat nicht wie jeder andere ein ''(The Clone Wars) im Artikelname weswegen ich davon auging das es diesen Artikel noch nicht gibt. Zu dem Lego Film habe ich vor kurzem in einem Artikel einen roten Link zu diesem Film gesehen also waren entweder der Link falsch gewesen oder der Artikel existierte noch nicht. Aber warum hat der Clone Wars Artikel den ein englisches Intro. Soll ich das mal so übersetzen wie es in der originalen Folge ist? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:36, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :::Wenn, dann keine Eigenübersetzung bitte. Wie du schon sagtest: So, wie es in der deutschen Folge ist. Danke, dass du das machst. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:38, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Dieser Lego Film hat auch so einen Introtext kann man dort auch so etwas einfügen? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:44, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :::::Wenn er einen Introtext hat, dann kannst du auch einen Introtext einfügen. Ja. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:48, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Verschieben Corran, ich weiß das hört sich jetzt blöd an, da du ranghöher bist, aber du hast letztens The Gathering auf Die Versammlung verschoben, hast aber vergessen den Namen in der kurzen Beschreibung am Anfang des Textes zu ändern, bitte achte darauf das dir das nicht mehr passiert. Und außerdem möchte ich dich loben. Die Idee mit der genaueren Abtrennung zwischen LSW und EXZ ist wirklich gut. Das wars auch schon. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:00, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Ich lasse mich auch als Administrator gerne berichtigen, wenn ich Fehler mache, und ich werde mich demnächst an deinen Rat halten. ;-) Und danke dafür, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, meinen Vorschlags-Beitrag durchzulesen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:53, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen Guten Abend, ich habe mal ein paar Fragen an dich. Zuerst einmal wollte ich wissen ob du meine Diskussionsseite verfolgst denn ich habe auf deinen Vorschlag geantwortet und noch immer keine Antwort erhalten. Das gibt mir zu denken, da du ja immer so schnell antwortest. Dann noch eine Frage zu den Keksen. Es gibt ja Order 66 Kekse und auch Jedikekse. Nur: Wo liegt da der Unterschied? Und für was verteilt man Kekse eigentlich? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:37, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :'Nabend. Erstens: Ja, ich verfolge deine Diskussion, aber es ist mir leider nicht möglich, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag hier zu sein. Gerade eben zum Beispiel hatte ich zu tun. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da und kann antworten. Zu Frage 1.: Ja, jeder, der hier arbeitet, darf mitreden. Du hast das Recht, deine Meinung zu sagen, auch wenn du hier nicht viel arbeiten solltest. Zu Frage 2.: Kekse sind sozusagen Belohnungen. Wenn ein Nutzer einem anderen Nutzer Kekse schenkt, bedeutet das einfach soetwas wie "Hey, gut gemacht!". ;-) MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:16, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, bis ich nun geantwortet habe hat es ja auch gedauert. Ist ja selbstverständlich das man nicht dauerhaft da ist. Es spielt also keine Rolle wenn ich dir einen Order 66 oder einen Jedi Keks gebe. Wenn ich Zeit habe dann melde ich mich auch mal zu deinem Vorschlag zu Wort. Für heute war es das jetzt aber erst mal. Ich schau mir den ESC an... (Gargondola (Diskussion) 18:57, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) :::Ich war eben in der Wookiepedia unterwegs und habe diesen Artikel gefunden. Unter den Sprachlinks führt der deutsche Link zu einer Jedipedia.net Was genau ist diese Jedipedia.net??? Wenn Jedipedia und Wookiepedia eine Partnerschaft haben müsste der Sprachlink doch zur normalen Jedipedia führen. Oder ist diese .net Wikidomain das selbe Wiki nur mit einer anderen URL? Ich bin verwirrt. Kannst du Klarheit schaffen? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 12:26, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Die .net und die .de waren einmal ein Wiki. Aber als der Gründer der Jedipedia, Premia, das Wiki nach Wikia bringen wollte, waren viele dagegen. Nach einem langen und heftigen Streit entstanden schließlich zwei Wikis, unseres und die .net, die nicht bei Wikia ist. Die Wook verlinkt immer automatisch zur .net, weshalb das so ist, kann ich aber auch nicht sagen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:17, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich verstehe. Welches der beiden Wikis ist denn das größte Wiki? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:23, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Von den Seiten her – und auch von den Nutzern, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht – sind die "Netties" uns voraus. Also die Jedipedia.net. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:26, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::::Schade. Ich würde dir übrigens empfehlen, falls noch nicht geschehen, einen weiteren Admin hinzuzuholen, wegen diesem Scorpio. Er hält sich nämlich nicht an die Jediquette. Sorry das ich das bemerkt habe aber ich verfolge deine Seite eben :D (Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:30, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Danke. Ich kläre das schon mit ihm. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:36, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ich wollte dich einmal bitten auf dieser Diskussion zu antworten. Sie scheint niemanden zu interessieren. Bevor sich auch bei dieser niemand meldet wollte ich dir den Link auch mal geben. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 18:47, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Lieblingsepisode Mal so `ne spontane Frage, Welche ist deine Lieblingsepisode? Juno eclips (Diskussion) 13:23, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) :6. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:57, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) In Sachen Höflichkeit Ach, nur so zur Info, *8 Klässler*: Ich HABE Quellen angegeben. Und ich rede mit Menschen höflich die sich durch Intelligenz auszeichnen,wenn sie großspurig auftreten.ScorpioXXX (Diskussion) 10:53, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Pass mal auf, Freundchen. Bevor ich dazu etwas sage, schlage ich vor, dass du dir meinen Beitrag auf deiner Seite nochmal durchliest. Vielleicht wirst du dann merken, dass ich schrieb, dass du zwar Quellen angabst, diese aber keine offiziellen Quellen waren. Siehe dazu auch den großen, blauen Link, den ich dort gesetzt habe. Ach, und übrigens: Du warst alles andere als höflich. Schönen Nachmittag noch. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:11, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus Sorry wegen des anakin skywalkers beitrage ich hab ne wette gegen nen kumpel verloren deshalb musste ich das schreiben ich werden in zukunft nicht mehr solche wetten abschließen SamuelZ (Diskussion) 17:20, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Seltsame Erklärung ... aber akzeptiert. Wetten muss man ja auch halten, sonst machen sie keinen Sinn. Datei:;-).gif MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:31, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo JP-Corran-Horn. Für das zweite Bild, das ich hochgeladen haben, also das Bild wo die Unsichtbare Hand zu sehen ist, habe ich leider keine Lizens gefunden. Meine Frage ist wie ich dieses Bild wieder löschen kann. Misterplex